deutscherrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sun Diego
Sun Diego (bürg. Dimitri Aleksandrovic Chpakov) ist ein deutscher Rapper russisch-jüdischer Abstammung. Er ist auch unter anderen Pseudonymen bekannt (SpongeBOZZ, Capri_Sonne, St.Diego, Patrick Bang etc.). Kategorie:Lieblingsrapper von DeutschrapFanXXL Leben 'Kindheit:' Dimitris Urgroßeltern lebten ursprünglich in der russischen Stadt Rostov am Don. Seine Urgroßmutter musste aber wegen ihrer jüdischen Herkunft vor den Nazis nach Usbekistan fliehen, während sein Urgroßvater als Soldat in der roten Armee kämpfte. Nach dem Krieg ließ sich die Familie in der heutigen Ukraine nieder, wo Dima auch geboren wurde. Wegen seines alkoholabhängigen Vaters, wessen Triebe sich oft in Gewalt gegen die eigene Familie manifestierten und Befürchtungen bezüglich der Auswirkungen des Atomreaktorunfalls in Chernobyl, floh Dima wiederrum im Alter von 3 Jahren mit seiner Mutter und Großmutter nach Deutschland, wo sie wegen ihrer jüdischen Herkunft als Kontingentflüchtlinge aufgenommen wurden. Die Familie ließ sich in Osnabrück nieder, nachdem Dimas Mutter dort einen neuen Mann gefunden hat. Dieser hieß Igor, war in der Vergangenheit ein hohes Tier bei einer russischen Elite-Militäreinheit und verdiente sein Geld durch Kokainhandel mit der russischen Mafia, welche Osnabrück als Drehkreuz ihrer Geschäfte nutzte. Nachdem Igor mit seinem Geschäft die Familie mehrfach in Gefahr brachte und durch den Druck zunehmend aggressiv wurde, entschied sich Dimas Mutter von ihm zu trennen. Einige Wochen später wurde Igor verhaftet und für Besitz von illegalen Mengen Kokain, sowie Widerstand gegen die Verhaftung zu 6 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Dadurch war Dima schon vor seiner Einschulung der einzige Mann im Haus, was ihn laut eigener Aussage sehr belastete und prägte. Später als Jugendlicher war Chpakov selbst in Betrugsdelikte mit Handyverträgen verwickelt, welche einen Gesamtschaden in Höhe von 3,5 Millionen Euro verursachten und ist dabei knapp einer Haftstrafe entgangen. Er kam mit 400 Sozialstunden davon, welche er im Osnabrücker Zoo absolvierte. Die dadurch erhaltenen Informationen über das Grundstück nutzte er später, um dort ein nicht genehmigtes Musikvideo zu drehen. 'Familie:' Sun Diego ist schon seit Jahren verheiratet und hat einen 3-4jährigen (Stand 4.2018) Sohn. Diesen thematisiert er oft auf seinem Album Started from the Bottom. Karriere Anfänge in der RBA: Sun Diego meldete sich mit 15 Jahren bei der RBA an, wo er als Capri_Sonne, Ninetyniner, Lego_Stein und Drachenzunge aktiv war und unteranderem auch gegen Tua von den Orsons und Petschino battlete. Sein großes Vorbild damals war der zu dieser Zeit schon in der Hall of Fame (der höchsten Klasse) der RBA stehende Prince Scenzah (was sehr ironisch ist, weil er ihn Jahre später bei seinem eigenen Label unter Vertrag nehmen sollte). 2008 veröffentlichte Chpakov als St.Diego einige Lieder auf Internetplattformen wie Youtube oder MySpace. Dazu zählen Titel wie "Sie wollen St.Diego" oder "Ich bring mich um". Diese Lieder waren eher im RnB-Stil gehalten und wurden auch nicht sehr häufig aufgerufen. Zu dieser Zeit freundete er sich auch mit dem RBA Künstler DERKOLLEGAH an, welcher später eine der prägendsten Rollen in der Szene einnehmen würde. Dieser war einige Jahre älter, als Dima und arbeitete bereits ernsthaft an seinen Releases. Kollegah drängte Dima immer wieder zu einem Feature, doch dieser lehnte stets mit der Begründung ab, dass er sich noch nicht bereit fühle. Schließlich kam es dennoch zu zwei Feature Songs in dieser Zeit. G's sterben Jung und Rotlichtmassaker. Moneyrain: Während seiner RBA Zeit lebte Dima paar Tage auf der Straße. Dies war ein Ultimatum, welches er an seine Mutter stellte, wenn diese sich weigern sollte seinen von Zuhause rausgeschmissenen Kumpel bei sich aufzunehmen. Beide kamen in der "Crackbude" eines Kollegen unter, welcher begeistert von Dimas musikalischem Output war. In eben dieser Crackbude lernte Sun Diego einen gewissen Hikmet kennen, welcher sich "Sticky" nannte. Sein Geld verdiente er durch Handel mit Betäubungsmitteln, sowie mit Substanzen zur Förderung von Muskelaufbau, hatte aber ein ausgeprägtes musikalisches Talent und teilte Chpakovs Vision. Die beiden freundeten sich an und nannten ihre Crew "Geldregen", woraus dann Später Moneyrain Entertainment wurde. Später stellte Sticky Dima seinen Kollegen John Webber vor, welcher sich zu der Zeit noch "Spirty" nannte. Laut Dima versuchte sich Spirty ab dem Moment bei ihm beliebt zu machen und Sticky durch Intrigen aus der Crew zu werfen. Was auch funktionierte, denn ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt tauchte Sticky einfach nicht mehr auch und Sunny wurde von Spirty so dermaßen gegen ihn aufgebracht, dass er nicht nach diesem suchte. Erst Jahre später sollte er sich mit Sticky wieder aussöhnen. So blieben nur Dima, Spirty und ein gewisser Stas in der Crew. Letzterer hatte mit Musik eher wenig zu tun und unterstützte die beiden nur im Management-Bereich. Sun Diego plante den Aufbau eines eigenen elite-Studios, wo er sowohl seine Musik, als auch die Musik von anderen aufnehmen und verarbeiten wollte. Durch die Einnahmen aus dem zweiten Geschäft, wollte er das Studio nachträglich refinanzieren. Für das Startkapital arbeiteten Dima und Stas vorübergehend im Baugewerbe. John Webber trug laut Dima nichts zum Studio bei und gab nur leere Versprechen ab. Als das Studio endlich eingerichtet war, begann die Crew mit der Produktion ihres ersten Samplers Moneyrain Entertainment Vol.1. Dafür ging sehr viel Zeit drauf, vor allem weil Sunny laut eigener Aussage einen Großteil von Johns Schreibarbeit übernehmen, sowie diesem stundenlang bei Aufnahmen helfen musste. Diese Zeit fehlte dann, um das Studio durch Aufträge zu refinanzieren. Zusätzlich wurde die Arbeit in ihrer heißen Phase durch Selfmade Records unterbrochen. Das Düsseldorfer Label erbat Sun Diegos Hilfe an Kollegahs Album Bossaura. An diesem war er in Folge auch entscheidend beteiligt und brachte einige neue vor allem autotunelastige Elemente in den Rapstil von Kollegah ein. Kommerziell war das Album Kollegahs bislang größter Erfolg. Dennoch hagelte es gerade von alteingesessenen Fans Kritik an den neuen musikalischen Elementen, für die Sunny verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Besonders der zu dieser Zeit einflussreiche Youtuber und bekennender Kollegah Fan Juliensblog machte in einem über 30minütigen Video seinen Unmut über Autotune und alles damit verbundene breit. Dies führte zu massiven Afeindungen in Dimas Richtung. Dazu kam noch der vertragliche Stress mit Selfmade Records, welches ihn nicht bezahlen wollte, welcher dann schließlich zu einer "Beziehungskrise" mit Kollegah führte. Nach den Arbeiten an Bossaura führte Dima die Arbeit am Labelsampler vor. Der Hate, welchem er mittlerweile ausgesetzt war, wurde noch schlimmer, nachdem John Webber in der Promophase so ziemlich alles falsch machte, was man hätte falsch machen können und Juliensblog ihn in einer weiteren Ausgabe seiner Rapanalysen persönlich niedermachte. Dennoch wurde der Sampler innerhalb einer kurzen Zeit beachtliche 70.000mal runtergeladen. Das animierte die beiden Rapper zur aufnahme einer kostenpflichtigen Bonusedition der Soldiers Edition. Gleichzeitig stellte Dima Kontakt zu Juliensblog her, mit welchem er sich privat super verstand. Schließlich zog Julien sogar nach Osnabrück, damit Sunny ihm bei der Arbeit an seinem eigenen Debütalbum Analyse helfen konnte. Während dieser Zeit animierte Julien Dima dazu, an dessen Battle-Rap Turnier, dem JuliensBlogBattle teilzunehmen. Dazu brauchte er jedoch eine andere Identität, um nicht von Juliensöhnen totgehatet zu werden. Er entschied sich für den Charakter SpongeBOZZ, da er sehr gut die Stimme des sonnenfarbenen Saugutensils aus der Nicklodeon Serie nachmachen konnte. Als SpongeBOZZ: Der erste Track von SpongeBOZZ war die Qualifikation für das JBB 2013, diese wurde auf anhieb von Julien angenommen und auch am meisten gehypt. Die Zuschauer spekulierten über die Identität von SpongeBOZZ, einige nannten namhafte Rapper wie Kollegah, BattleBoi Basti, John Webber, Shimmy, Alligatoah Sun Diego und sogar Haftbefehl und andere vermuteten das Peter Fokin, ein Kollege von Sun Diego der selbst mal versucht hat zu rappen, Lukas Narzat oder JuliensBlog selbst dahinter stecken und wieder andere dachten er sei einfach nur ein sehr guter Newcommer. Am meisten hielt sich jedoch die Theorie das es sich um Sun Diego handelt. Der erste Gegner von SpongeBOZZ war der Rapper Ahmed, diesen besiegte er und gelangte ins Halbfinale, wo er eigentlich gegen den Rapper Winin battleten sollte, dieser stieg jedoch davor aus weswegen SpongeBOZZ gegen den vorherigen Gegner von Winin, also GReeeN, battlen musste. SpongeBOZZ reichte die Runde gegen GReeeN und die Runde gegen Winin gemeinsam ein und löste einen Skandal aus, da SpongeBOZZ in der Runde gegen Winin ein Part rappt das Winins Eltern angeblich gestorben sind und ihn damit aufzieht. Das Battle gegen GReeeN war der knappste Sieg von SpongeBOZZ, da GReeeN ebenfalls eine sehr starke Runde einreichte. Im Finale battlete er dann gegen Gio, diesen battlete er mit Nazi-Lines, da Fans von SpongeBOZZ bilder verbreiteten wie Gio bei einer NPD-Demo dabei war, diese stellten sich jedoch als gefaked heraus. Trotz diesem Fake von den Fans konterte SpongeBOZZ auf sehr hohem Niveau und zog somit ins King-Finale gegen 4Tune, er stoß dort auf großem Hate da ein Großteil der Zuschauer meinten das Julien das JBB faked und SpongeBOZZ unzurecht im King-Finale sei. Trotz der ganzen Disslikes battlete SpongeBOZZ souverän und gewann das King-Finale und somit das JBB, außerdem Gewann SpongeBOZZ mit seinem Video "Killa" den JuliensBlogContest der neben dem JBB lief. 2014 war SpongeBOZZ, durch den Sieg im letztem Jahr, im King-Finale gegen den Gewinner des JBBs 2014, also Gio, und reichte dort eine ernome und lange Battle-Runde ein die von vielen als der beste Disstrack oder die beste Battle-Runde in der Geschichte des Deutschraps bezeichnet wird. Gio gab auf und SpongeBOZZ bekam somit den Titel ,,God of Battle". Julien kündigte an, dass das Kingfinale das letzte Battle von SpongeBOZZ sein wird, da er sich von Battlerap distanzieren möchte. Er veröffentlichte nach dem JBB einpaar Tracks seines Albums Planktonweed welches am 20.03.2015 raus kam, wie z.B ACAB, welches von der BPJM indiziert wurde, und No Cooperation Con La Policia. Sein Album stieg auf die 1 der Deutschen Charts. Rapstil Sun Diego setzt oft auf mehsilbige Reimketten, wobei er das eine oder andere Mal die Sauberkeit dieser vernachlässigt. Er überzeugt durch sauberen Doubletime, der laut eigener Aussage vom US-Amerikanischen Rapper Tech N9ne und seinem "Midwest Chopper" Stil inspiriert ist. Gerade in dieser Kunst wird SpongeBOZZ beziehungsweise Sun Diego von Vielen als das Non-Plus-Ultra in Deutschland gesehen. Auch setzt er oft auf Flowvariation und hat auch ein eigenes Flow Markenzeichen entwickelt. So macht er manchmal eine Zeile lang auffällige Pausen (z.B 'ich baller - meine - Punchlines - wie ne - Kalaschnikov' aus Kampfansage), was als Element der Memphis Rapschule gilt. Auch wird Sun Diego die Erfindung zweier eigener rhetorischen Figuren nachgesagt. Zum einen der "Two-Time-Punch", welcher eine Erweiterung des One-Time-Punches darstellt. Letzterer bildet ja einen klassischen "Wie-Vergleich", wobei das 'wie' einfach gestrichen und durch einen 'Hashtag-ähnlichen" Einwurf des Vergleichobjekts ersetzt wird. Z.B, ein Wie-Vergleich "Ich bin stark, wie ein Haus in Game of Thrones", würde zu einem "Ich bin stark - Game of Thrones Haus" umgewandelt. Beim Two-Time-Punch spart man durch einen zusätzlichen Einwurf die Ortsangabe, übernimmt aber die syntaktische Form. Z.B "Ich bin strak -(wie ein) Haus -(in) Game of Thrones". Aber auch den Reverse-Time-Punch hat Sun Diego erfunden. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Inversion des klassischen One-Time-Punches. So wird das Vergleichsobjekt nach vorne geschoben und wird so vor der zu vergleichenden Eignschaft genannt. Also "Game of Thrones Haus - ich bin stark". Desweiteren ist der er unter seinem Battle-Pseudonym SpongeBOZZ für eine hohe Unterhaltungsdichte in seinen Runden bekannt, welche durch eine gesunde Mischung aus Punchlines, Sorytelling, witzigen Representer Lines im Bezug aufs Image und Flowvariation entsteht. Die Punchlines sind bei Sponge meist oberflächlicher Natur und werden mir rhetorischen Parabeln, sowie Hyperbeln untermauert. Auch bedient er sich häufig der Kunst des sogenannten 'Pseudorealtalks' und ist sowas, wie ihr indirektes Aushängeschild. Eine Kunst der Diskreditierung seines Gegners durch glaubhaftes Srtorytelling ohne faktische Grundlage. Dies führte auch oft zu Kritik, da die leichtgläubige Masse bei sehr extremen Behauptungen eine akute Gefahr für den Gegner darstellen könnte. Auch ist SpongeBOZZ sehr begabt im kontern durch 'umdrehen' von Lines. So benutzt er prägnante Lines aus vorherigen Runden seines Gegners und biegt deren Wortlaut zu einem Front gegen ebendiesen um. Zu den Anfängen, sowie in den neuerern Sachen ab SFTB fiel Sunny durch exessive Nutzung des Autotune-Effekts auf, welchen er laut eigener Aussage 2006 als erster in Deutschland implementiert hat. Contests/Battle-Plattformen * ReimligaBattleArena * JuliensBlogBattle 2013: Turniersieg * JuliensBlogBattle 2014: King-Final Sieg Alben Trivia Videos Kategorie:Moneyrain Kategorie:Maske Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:JBB 2013 Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:Doubletimer Kategorie:Top 10 Kategorie:Top 3 Kategorie:Platz 1 Kategorie:JBB Turniersieger Kategorie:JBB King of Kings Kategorie:JBB God of Battle Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Gangster Rapper Kategorie:Technik Rapper Kategorie:(Ehemaliger) Battle-Rapper Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:Battle-Rapper Kategorie:Autotune-Rapper Kategorie:Bkini Bottom Mafia